Mi hermana, Mi rival
by 24amai00
Summary: Keyla, es una chica muy diferente a los demás, nunca tuvo compañía a excepción de su hermano mayor. Cuando su hermano es implicado en el "caso Kira" su amistad empieza a decender. ¿De que lado estará Key? ¿del lado de su hermano o de su "Héroe" ?


**Hola Mundo... naahh, seguro que nadie va a leer este fic :'(, pero bueeno hay que ser positivos...**

**Xx: si, te tienes que calmar.**

**OMG... Near!, en realidad eres tuuuu - le da un abrazo y el no corresponde-**

**Xx2: y quien va a conocer a esta estúpida bola de pelos.**

**Me-Mello ¿Que haces aquí?**

**Xx3: y no solo el, también estoy yooo, el "SUPER-MEGA-MACHO -pose cool- BUTCH" (lo que esta en comillas no lo invente yo, fue una chica, super genia, que hace un fic de Death Note, si tengo tiempo se los paso)**

**Butch ¿que haces aqui?**

**Butch: esque, hasta que no subas un fic en donde aparesca, vas a tener que aguantarme... nena**

**No me llames "nena" ¿entendiste?**

**Near: Amai, creo que tenes que empezar el fic la gente se empieza a aburrir **

**Cierto, gracias por hacerme acordar bolita - le besa la mejilla- bien este es mi primer FF de Death Note, espero que les guste...**

**Mello: Amai no es propi... -lo interrumpen-**

**Near: ... propietaria de Death Note ni de sus personajes, solo de la trama de esta Fic y el personaje OC**

**Mello: me quitaste mi dialogo hijo de p... - lo interrumpen, otra ves-**

**¡Empezemos el FIC!**

* * *

Mi hermana, Mi rival.

_Ce sera amusant…_

Pov: Kenia.

Estaba en la escuela esperando que terminen las clases ya quería llegar a casa, anoche me dormí muy tarde solo pude dormir 3 horas por algunos asuntos que por suerte ya termine.

Por fin sonó el timbre de salida, guarde mis cosas y me levante de mi asiento. Mientras caminaba miraba a todas las personas mayores y menores que yo, algunas estaban con un grupo de amigos otras con solo un amigo y yo sola como siempre sin amigos o amigas, no soy muy buena en las conversaciones al contrario soy muy fría y reservada con las personas que no conozco y con las que conozco.

Excepto con mi hermano a él lo quiero mucho, hablo mucho con él y si no estoy en mi cuarto estoy en su pieza hablando o estudiando juntos, aunque yo solo tengo 12 años y el 17 entonces nos llevamos 5 años.

Llegue a casa salude a mi madre que estaba en la cocina, fui a mi habitación, deje mi mochila en la cama me mire en mi espejo y me arregle un poco el flequillo.

Tengo el pelo corto hasta los hombros, color azabache y en la parte izquierda tengo un mechón rojo (como Ryuko de Kill la Kill) mis ojos son negros como la noche, algunos mechones cortos de pelo caen por mi frente, nunca pude controlar mi pelo aunque no me molesta.

Agarre otra vez mi mochila y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano, golpee la puerta y escuche un "Ahí voy", espere un rato y me abrió la puerta.

- Key ¿Qué haces aquí? – parecía sorprendido y nervioso… Algo me estaba ocultando

- Hola Light, en primera un "Hola" vendría bien y en segundo íbamos a estudiar ¿O no te acuerdas? –

- ¿Eh? A si cierto, es que me olvide – me dejo pasar a su habitación, yo solo pase y me senté en su cama

- ¿Qué te pasa Light? estas muy… diferente – Lo miraba fijamente haciendo que se ponga más nervioso

- N-no es nada hermanita… ven vamos a estudiar – suspire no muy convencida, saque algunos libros de mi mochila y me senté en la silla que estaba junto a la suya

- Bien y que materia te tengo que explicar hoy – Le estaba por contestar pero me di cuenta que su bol en donde había manzanas estaba vacía – ¿Que Pas…? – no le deje terminar la palabra y le pregunte

- ¿Por qué tu bol de manzanas esta vacía? – lo mire esperando una respuesta convincente

- Bu-bueno… me las comí - ¿se las comió? ¿enserio? ¿cree que con eso que convencerá?

- ¿Te las comiste? ¿Cómo? Había más de 5 manzanas en el bol y voz no comes muchas manzanas… Me estas ocultando algo Yagami y quiero saber que es – lo miraba con ojos enojados y fríos como los tengo con otras personas

- Debes estar imaginándolo, vamos ágamos tu tarea quiero ir a dormir temprano – suspire y asentí, muy pronto me enteraría que está tramando Light

**Unas semanas después…**

Entro un poco de luz en mi pieza y llego a mis ojos haciendo que despertara, me senté en la cama y bostece llevando mi mano a mi boca, mire la hora y me alarme al saber que llegaría tarde a la escuela.

Me levante de la cama y me arregle para ir a la escuela, agarre mi mochila y baje las escaleras.

- Buenos días mama, hermano – me senté en la mesa y espere mi desayuno

- En estos días te despiertas tarde hija y para colmo estas bajando tus notas – suspire y mire a Light tenía una sonrisa burlona mezclada con divertida en su cara

- Y eso que yo la estoy ayudando todos los días – Light nunca desaprovecha una oportunidad para molestarme como cualquier hermano normal lo haría

- Mejoraría mis notas si me dejaras comer dulces –

- Esa no es una excusa señorita, si comes dulces te vas a enfermar – bufe molesta. Entonces nunca subiré mis notas sino como mis preciados dulces, los ositos de gomitas o los ricos pasteles de chocolate y fresas o…

- ¿Otra vez pensando en dulces Key? – ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? – si quieres saber cómo me di cuentas es en tu cara siempre tus ojos brillan cuando piensas en dulces, creo que cuando seas adulta te vas a casar con un dulce – bromeo

- Bueno si tengo que decir con quien dulce me casaría seria con una torta de frutilla – en ese momento me apareció la imagen de cierto chico ¿Por qué pensé en él? En ese momento me sonroje y Light me vio

- ¿En qué estás pensando hermanita? – iso una sonrisita que me asusto

- E-en nada, estaba pensando en cómo sería mi vestido para la boda con la torta de frutilla – me vio algo extraño, lo mire un rato agarre mi vaso con jugo de naranja me lo tome y me ahogue

- Cof-cof me voy a la cof escuela – agarre mi mochila y Salí ya cansada de las risitas de Light

Cuando Salí cerré la puerta y mire el periódico que estaba en el piso, como siempre lo agarre y Salí corriendo hacia la escuela.

Mientras caminaba empecé a leer el periódico, nada me llamaba la atención hasta que llegue a una parte que me intereso deje de caminar para prestarle mi mayor atención y decía

**Extrañas muertes de ataque al corazón:**

Una gran cantidad de criminales han muerto de ataque al corazón al principio le ocurrió a Otoharada Kurou de 42 años, ahora las personas creen que un "dios" mata a los criminales a ese "dios" lo nombraron Kira…

Pare de leer ya que sentí que alguien apoyo su mano en mi hombro, me di la vuelta sobresaltada y era Light.

- Eras tú, me asustaste hermano – suspire casi me da un infarto

- Lo siento – iso una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Qué leías?

- Ah, habla de los extraños paros cardiacos que le suceden a los criminales – parecía algo sorprendió

- ¿Y qué te parece? Está bien o mal lo que hace Ki… – No lo deje seguir, la respuesta a su pregunta es fácil así que no tuve que pensar.

- Esta mal – Se sorprendió por mi repentina respuesta, y mi actitud esta es una de las pocas veces que le muestro seriedad

- ¿Porque crees eso? –

- Porque él o ella no es quien para juzgar a las personas, nadie lo es, y si ese "Dios" cree que puede hacer eso está equivocado tarde o temprano su "poder" se le va a subir a la cabeza y algún día matara a personas inocentes – En ese momento el gruño, fue casi inaudible pude notar que le estaba gruñendo a la nada

- ¿comiste dulces cierto? – Rayos ¿cómo lo adivino?

- ¿Por-por qué crees eso? – tartamudee si le contaba a mama ella me mataría, literalmente, nadie repito NADIE quiere ver a mama enojada

- Porque cada vez que comes dulces tus palabras son más… astutas y hablas con seriedad, tienes razón eres más lista cuando comes dulces, ten – me dio una bolsa revise el contenido y era todo tipo de dulces

- Gracias hermanito – lo abrace como nunca antes lo había abrazado – nos vemos, llego tarde a la escuela y tú también tienes que ir corriendo – me fui corriendo feliz de tener mis dulces.

Llegue a la escuela, mientras caminaba por los pasillos escuchaba como toda la gente hablaba de "Kira" la mayoría decía que estaba bien lo que hacía y algunos que estaba mal.

Suspire, _Este sera un largo año…_

De repente mis labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa tenebrosa.

_Ce sera amusant…_

(Esto sera divertido)

* * *

**-bostezo- que sueño... hasta me pesan las pestañas**

**Near: ¿Porque no te vas a dormir Amai?**

**Mello: si, por primera vez en la vida concuerdo con el bola de algodón, pareces un zombie**

**Near: no, yo no...**

**-ignora a mello- tienes razón bolita ire a dormir, hasta el sábado BYE~ - tira algo al suelo y aparece humo, cuando el humo se disipa no hay nada-**

**Mello: ¿donde se fue?**

**Near: hay - apunta a la dirección en donde Amai estaba por abrir la puerta **

**Butch: SUPER-MEGA-MACHO - pose cool- BUTCH les desea a todas las nenas y no nenas un muy mal día - es golpeado con un zapato-**

**No trates mal a los lectores - suspira- ahora si BYE~~ **


End file.
